1. Field of the Invention
The present system and devices relate to an aviation vehicle utilizing thrust devices and a flight control system for controlling the aviation vehicle, and more particularly, to directional thrust devices operating with receiving air and diverting devices operate by diverting receiving air flow at an angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The history of airplanes began with gliders and the first ones had pilots warp the wings to make flight corrections. After providing motors and propellers airplanes received cable connected flaps on the wings plus tail rudders to help control the airplanes. A noteworthy improvement was a means to actuate hydraulic control of the flaps. An engineered improvement was laminar flow wings that reduced drag 10%. Jet engines were a valuable development. Jet engine exhaust mechanisms now produce directional thrust (thrust vectoring) to help airplanes maneuver better.
The five elements mentioned made flying possible up to today. Replacing the wing structures with better devices is primary to improve flight. A wing structure has the drawback of constant wind drag on every foot of wing. Since the five elements can't evolve more, changing to a better technology may happen. Only improving electronic computer control to automate functions is being pursued to help make planes safer. Now stealth aviation vehicles need four computers to fly without crashing.
None of the earlier software or lifting devices (wings) adequately address flight control and directional thrust limitations. Software & mechanical engineering advances are needed to surpass the existing solutions the world relies on today. The projected flight control software & thrust devices are an attempt to overcome inadequacies of the present avionics technology. Improvements to address directional thrust problems will be available with the projected software and thrust devices.